


Roommates

by Sinistretoile



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Heavy Petting, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Table Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: A couch make out session is interrupted and things take a very dramatic turn.





	

I love kissing Steve. His lips are fucking perfect. They’re the right amount of plump and so pink and so soft. I could kiss him for hours. His tongue is just as good as any other muscle he has. On both sets of lips, but I’m talking about mouth kissing right now. I just love kissing him. We could lay or sit and kiss for hours. Sometimes it turned to sex. Sometimes it didn’t. Tonight, it looked to be leading to sex.  
I lay on his lean, hard body and feasted on his mouth. His calloused hands rubbed down my sides and up my ass and back. They went into my hair and grabbed firm handfuls, turning me how he wanted. I pressed my hips into his, wiggling around so that the seam of the soft pajama shorts pressed into my clit. He lifted his hips off the couch in response.  
I broke from his mouth, pulling his bottom lip with me between my teeth. He groaned and flexed his hands on my waist. The flickering light from the TV reflected in his eyes. Normally they were the most perfect blue I’d ever seen. But when he was ready to fuck, they were dark, pupils blown wide. Like now.  
“Should we move to the bedroom?”  
“Do you want to move?” I began to slide down his body, leaving kisses on the thin grey tee. He knew where I was going. His body definitely knew. His hips rocked upwards, shifting him over the couch cushions. I paused at the waistband of his sweats. This wasn’t the first time we’d fooled around on the couch. Most of the time, we moved into the bedroom before things got too far along. Why? Because with Steve comes Bucky.  
I don’t mind. I like him. I care about him. He’s Steve’s best friend. They’ve both been through a lot. He keeps to himself mostly and he’s quiet when Steve isn’t home. He reads or watches TV. It constantly surprises me what I catch him watching. One weekend while Steve was away on a mission, we binge watched Black Sails. We didn’t leave the couch except to refill drinks, answer the door for take-out, or to go to the bathroom. Thankfully, I’d watched it before so I was able to snag a few hours of sleep while he watched it. He didn’t seem to mind my snuggling up to him. He was a fucking furnace just like Steve.  
He helped with the cooking and cleaning too. And it was nice to have another man to make me feel safe and protected. And it was really nice when my man was away on missions and his best friend wasn’t. I still had that strong man to make me feel safe and protected. But this turned out to be a night when I DID mind Bucky living with us.  
I squeezed the outline of Steve’s generous cock through the grey sweats. I looked up at him from under my eyebrows. He bit his bottom lip and watched me intently. The dark spot on his sweats from his precum matched the dark spot on my pajama shorts from how wet I was. He pushed up onto his elbows as I mouthed his cock through the fabric, going from tip to base then back up, massaging his balls for added torment. He closed his eyes and his head dropped back.  
I grinned against the damp fabric of his sweats and reached for the waistband to pull it down. I heard a sigh that definitely did not belong to Steve. Bucky dropped into the chair facing the couch and TV. He reached for the remote and changed the channel.  
“You two about ready to move because my show is on in 5 minutes?”  
Steve groaned. And not from anything I was doing. I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest. “What the fuck, Buck?”  
“What?”  
“You have a TV in your room. I know because I fucking bought it for you.”  
“I know. But I like watching on the big TV.”  
I sighed. Steve looked at me helplessly. “Whatever.” I stood up and turned for the bedroom. “I’ll be in the room, Steve.” I yanked my camisole over my head and tossed it back at my boyfriend. I slammed the door and stepped onto the bed. I sat down crossed-legged, crossed my arms over my bare breasts, and pouted.

Steve heard the door open to Bucky’s room. He figured he was going to the kitchen for a snack or to the bathroom. It was only when he felt him move closer and drop into the chair that he knew he was wrong.  
Bucky reached for the remote and changed the channel to that blacksmith show. He liked watching four craftsmen make weapons. They impressed him and it kept his mind busy without making him think or feel. He was thankful for the low light. Neither his best friend nor she could see the effect their kissing had on him. Nor the scene he’d come upon.  
“You two about ready to move because my show is on in 5 minutes?”  
Steve groaned and dropped his elbows, letting his upper body fall to the couch. “What the fuck, Buck?” He felt her move but he was staring at the ceiling. This was the first time their sex life and Bucky had ever really collided. It was usually a narrow miss, either by luck or by orchestration.  
“What?” Bucky looked at the TV, not really seeing the commercials. He was trying to keep his attention off her straddling Steve’s thigh; off the way her breasts strained the soft fabric of the camisole and left a tantalizing glimpse of flesh through a keyhole in the neckline, more so with her arms crossed; off the way he could smell her arousal.  
“You have a TV in your room. I know because I fucking bought it for you.”  
“I know. But I like watching on the big TV.”  
She sighed. Steve looked at her helplessly. He knew Bucky was trying to avoid thinking about things. Hell, deep down, he knew she did too. “Whatever.” Both men watched her stand up, noting the wet spot on her shorts. Both men licked their lips. “I’ll be in the room, Steve.” She yanked her camisole over her head and tossed at the couch. It sailed over Steve to land in Bucky’s lap.  
Bucky swallowed as he reached for it with his real hand. It still felt body warm and he could smell the scent of her skin wafting up to him. He closed his hand in the fabric and handed it to Steve, avoiding his best friend’s eyes. Steve had sat up on the edge of the couch, his legs spread wide to accommodate the full erect cock in his pants. He took the shirt.  
“What’s going on, Buck?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it, Steve.”  
“You don’t normally interrupt us. Why tonight?” Bucky shrugged, hoping the darkness of the room hid his own semi-hard cock from his best friend. “Bullshit.”  
Bucky sighed and looked away from the TV. He met Steve’s eyes briefly then rubbed his face and looked down at the shirt in Steve’s hands. “I’ve been feeling very lonely lately.”  
“But you’re not alone, Bucky. You have me…and her. You have us.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” He sighed and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees, much like Steve was doing. He’d calmed down enough that his arousal wasn’t noticeable unless it was looked for. “I’ve felt lonely as a man, Steve. And porn only goes so far.”  
“Oh.”  
“Look, I’m sorry. Next time you guys wanna fool around, just give me a heads up and I’ll go for a walk or something.”  
“That’s not fair to you. You shouldn’t have to leave-“  
“Its fine, Stevie.”  
“No, it’s not fine. I’ll tell her we can’t mess around on the couch anymore.”  
“Aw now don’t do that. You make look like an asshole.”  
“But you are.” Bucky returned the grin on his best friend’s face.  
“You’re right. Again, I’m sorry. I just- I don’t know. I heard you two out here and I’m uncomfortable to admit but I got turned on. And I couldn’t take my mind off it. It’s been happening a lot.”  
“You getting a boner from me and my gal?”  
Bucky winced. “Geez, you don’t have to be gross about it, punk. But yes.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been thinking about staying with Scott or Sam for a while.”  
Steve’s head snapped up. “What? Why?”  
“Look, I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want things to be weird.”  
“Tell me what, Bucky?”  
“Fuck.” Bucky stood up and walked around behind the chair, placing his hands on the back. “I…I’m attracted to her. I like her more than a friend and your girlfriend. She’s fun and smart and she doesn’t put up with my shit. And she’s gorgeous, Stevie. A real stunner and so fucking sexy.” He shook his head at himself. “I think I’m falling in love with her. I AM in love with her. And that’s not gonna work. She’s yours. She’s YOUR girl. So until I can make the leap to my own place again, I’ll just bunk with Lang or Wilson. It’s fine.”  
Steve clasped his hands together. He didn’t look up at Bucky for a long time. His best friend just told him that not only was he aroused by him and his girl together, but that he was in love with her. And he was leaving him. He finally looked up at Bucky.  
“You know this is a lot to take, Buck.”  
“I know. I know, Steve. That’s why I’m gonna go. I don’t want to come between you two. She’s great. She’s great for you. You’re great together.” He pushed off the chair and stood, crossing his arm over his stomach. “And I want that. But I can’t have it with her. So I need to find someone I can have it with. And I can’t do that here.”  
“I don’t want you to go, Buck.”  
“Steve-“  
Steve stood up. “Look at all we’ve been through.”  
“Exactly. And I’m not going to let this come between us.”  
“So what will it take to get you to stay? What do you need to stay?”  
Bucky tried not to look at the hurt and uncertainty in his best friend’s face. “I can’t ask that. I won’t, Steve.”  
“But if I’m willing-“  
“No, Steve. Just stop.” Bucky held both of his hands up. “You love her. She loves you. What? Are you just gonna give her to me? Like she’ll even go for that. What if she doesn’t feel the same way as I do? What if she hates us both? You for giving her away and me for being the cause of it. No, Steve.”  
“I don’t want you to go, Buck.” The hurt in his voice broke Bucky’s heart. Steve scrunched his face. “If I have to choose, I choose you. You know that.”  
“Don’t do that, Steve. Don’t give up a great woman who loves you for me. You lost everything once because of me.” Bucky shook his head. “I can’t and I won’t let you do that. We have to start living our lives as normally as we can. And that’s falling in love and getting married and starting families. You can have that with her.”  
“I know this sounds fucked up, but I don’t want that if I can’t have you in my life, Bucky.”  
“I’ll still be in your life. I just won’t be living under your roof.”  
They were so wrapped up in each other; they didn’t hear the bedroom door open. They didn’t hear her light barefoot steps down the hall as she came to investigate. A floorboard creaked and Bucky looked up. Steve turned around. Both of their faces crumbled at the heartbreak and pain on her face. She turned around and ran down the hall.  
“Baby wait!”

I sat there and pouted, huffing and feeling sorry for myself. And my interrupted sexy times with Steve. Bucky had never done anything like that before. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I’d overreacted. Maybe he was having a bad night and that’s what was taking Steve so long. I decided to finally go apologize.  
I grabbed one of Steve’s shirts that lay in the clean basket of clothes neither of us had yet to fold and pulled it on over my head. I opened the door and heard them talking. Both of them sounded upset and tense and I felt like a spoiled brat. Fuck. I’d make them both a pie tomorrow. They liked when I baked. And I liked that it made them feel warm and at home. Like we were one big family, like we belonged together.  
I should have just stayed in the room. It took a minute for me to process what Bucky was saying. And then to hear the man I loved, that I thought loved me, be so willing to give me up? My chest squeezed tight. I couldn’t breathe. My stomach dropped into my feet. I couldn’t feel the rest of my body except for the impossible pain in my chest. I must have been crying because my eyes burned and my face felt wet. I grabbed for the wall to keep from falling as my legs threatened to give out.  
I don’t know why he looked up when he did. But Bucky looked right at me then Steve turned around. Before either of them could speak, I ran for the bedroom.  
“Baby wait!”  
I slammed the door. Steve came crashing through. I screamed and danced out of the way. He reached for me but I moved back. And he didn’t press forward.  
“I can explain.”  
“You don’t need to. I heard you.” I looked up as Bucky appeared in the doorway. I couldn’t hide the hate I felt in that moment. And I didn’t feel an ounce of remorse for the pain I saw in his face. “Don’t you worry, Steve Rogers. You don’t have to choose. I’m making the choice for you. You two be happy with each other.” I struggled into my shoes standing up then grabbed my purse.  
“Where are you going?”  
“None of your goddamn business.” I stormed up to Bucky, but he blocked the doorway. “Move.” He grimaced, his eyes squinted and he pursed his lips together. “Goddammit, James, move!”  
“No.”  
I tried to duck under his arm, but he caught me by the waist and threw me onto the bed. “This is not what I wanted.”  
“I don’t care what you want. You can fucking have him.” I stood up but he pushed me back down with his metal hand. He used more force than was necessary. I knew I’d be bruised tomorrow if I wasn’t already bruised.  
“Will you at least let one of us explain?”  
I shook my head. “No, I heard enough.” My chest squeezed and I let out a pained sob. Steve’s arms were around me and I wanted to take comfort in them. Too bad he was the one who had hurt me. I hit at him, first slaps then punches to his chest. He took it with no complaint. “I hate you! I hate you!”  
“No, you don’t.” He held me tighter as I tried to struggle away. “You love me. And I love you.”  
“But you chose him.” My voice sounded pitiful and I didn’t care. “You gave me up without so much as a fight.” I lay limply against his chest. When he was sure the fight was gone out of me, he loosened his arms. I ducked for the door but Bucky caught me again.  
“Baby, will you listen?”  
“Don’t you dare fucking call me ‘baby’.” I trembled in his arms, rage and sadness fighting each other to see who would sin. “Let me go, James.”  
“No, not until you listen.” I didn’t see how I had a choice. I had only gotten away from Steve because he’d underestimated me for a split second. Bucky wouldn’t make the same mistake. And his arm was so much more powerful than Steve’s flesh. “Look at me, please.”  
I blinked back the tears but more replaced them. I couldn’t stop the trembling in my bottom lip as I looked up at him. I saw my pain reflected in his eyes, but I couldn’t bring myself to feel anything about it. He brought his flesh hand up to touch my face but drew back just short of doing so. Like he knew I would shy away and he just couldn’t handle that.  
“I never wanted to make you cry, doll. I’ve fucked this all up.” He looked at the ceiling. “I told Steve I was moving out.” I swallowed. I know he wanted me to ask why but I didn’t trust myself not say something horrible. “I told Steve I was moving out…because I love you. And I can’t have you. You’re Steve’s girl. And rather than come between you, I was going to leave. Please don’t say anything yet, doll. You see, Steve’s an alright guy. Best friend a man could ask for. He…he started to offer you to me but I refused. You’re a great gal and great for him. You both deserve to be happy.”  
“But he still chose you, Buck. It didn’t matter what either of us felt. Whether I felt the same way about you or not. He. Chose. You. He. Gave. Me. Up.”  
I couldn’t see Steve behind me, but I could see Bucky look over my head at my revelation. “You love me?” Bucky looked back down at me, squinting his eyes as he really looked at me.  
“Yes, you idiot. I love you both.” I shrugged. “I think I knew we’d eventually bring you into our bed when we were ready. More you two than me.”  
Bucky’s fingers touched my cheek like I was something fragile. “You love me.”  
“Yes.” I wanted to smile at him, but my heart was breaking. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to mine before I could stop him. My heart and body thrilled at the taste of him. His right hand cupped my jaw and tilted my head so he could explore me deeper. I let him, enjoying it for a moment. Then I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away.  
I turned to Steve whose handsome face had too many emotions written on it. And I didn’t have the strength to wade through them all.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” I held up my hand. “I didn’t mean t-“  
“Steve.”  
“I never wanted to-“  
“Stop.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Steve!” I clenched my fists at my sides. I felt the tears burning my eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head. I took a shaky breath and let out slowly. “I need both of you to leave.” I couldn’t see Bucky’s face but I could imagine it looked like Steve’s. A pained expression before he shut it down to a neutral mask.  
I closed the door behind him and locked it. Locking myself in and them out. I knew it wouldn’t stop them if they really wanted in. Living with two super soldiers, you figure out what they can destroy. I never thought my heart would be one of them. I toed off my shoes and dropped onto the bed. I didn’t even bother to turn the light out while I hugged Steve’s pillow and cried myself to sleep.

Steve’s alarm went off. Not that he even needed it. I slapped it on reflex then went back to hugging the pillow. It was no use to go back to sleep. The bed wasn’t as warm without his body heat. And there was no temptation of morning sex to keep me from getting out of bed. I left the pillow where it was. The dark fabric showed my dried tear-stains. Another reminder, great.  
I walked to the door with trepidation. What was I going to do? I’d slept like shit without him holding me against his body. I missed the strong steady beat of his heart and the kisses he placed on my hair, my eyelids, my lips. The ghost of touch along my cheek as he looked me in the eyes. Tears stung my eyes again.  
“Fuck.” I rested my hand on the knob, chewing my bottom lip before I finally opened the door. I stopped at the bathroom before I braved the rest of the house. I don’t know if I could handle it if they were both really gone. I sat on the toilet longer than I needed to, wrangling in my emotions. I washed my face and rinsed my mouth. Although, I probably could have brushed my teeth because I wasn’t sure if I would be able to eat.  
Here’s what I saw when I stepped into the living room: Bucky was turned facing the opposite end of the couch. His head rested on his flesh arm as a pillow. Steve was leaned back on the opposite end, facing up with his arms crossed over his chest. Both men had their eyes closed, yet I couldn’t be sure either was asleep.  
That damn floorboard gave me away again. Two pairs of striking blue eyes opened and found me. I could guess they’d been talking while I was crying then not sleeping well. I watched my super soldiers stretch then readjust themselves on the couch.  
“I’m gonna go make coffee.” They silently watched me as I hurried past them and into the kitchen. I didn’t need coffee. I needed a fucking drink. I needed air. I needed out of here. I couldn’t do this. I wanted to run back to the bedroom and shut the door and not have to face the two men I loved and how they had hurt me. My hands trembled as I filled the Keurig with water and out of habit got down three mugs.  
I didn’t hear him behind me. I flinched as Steve’s strong arms wrapped around my waist. He leaned in to hug me from behind. “Before you say anything, I’m sorry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. I don’t want you to leave. I love you. I hope you can forgive me.”  
I leaned back into him, letting his body heat warm me. He rested his head against mine. “How long have we been together, Steve?”  
“Almost two years.”  
“And in that time, how long has Bucky lived with us?”  
“The whole time.”  
“And during those almost two years, did I ever give you any indication that I’d want you to choose between us?”  
“No, you didn’t.”  
“So why did you think I would now?”  
He sucked in a deep breath and held me a little tighter, as if I might slip from his arms and vanish. “I got scared. Bucky was all I had for a real long time, doll. You know that. Then he was gone. And now that I have him back, the thought of losing him again…well it damn near kills me.” I felt him swallow. “Same as the thought of losing you.” He urged me to turn around. I bit my lip as I yielded to him. I stared at his chest until he took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and tipped my head back. Tears shimmered in my superhero boyfriend’s eyes. “I don’t want to lose you, doll. I love you. Don’t leave.” He looked like he had more to say, but that maybe he’d just be repeating himself or that maybe it would come off as begging or groveling.  
Then his lips were on mine. My eyes closed and my lips opened. His tongue stole between them. His strong hands flexed on my waist, flattening and pressing me against him. My arms wound around his shoulders, my fingers slipping into his fluffy disheveled hair. When we broke, he pressed his forehead to mine. We held each in the quiet of the kitchen.  
“You forgive me, doll?”  
I drew in a deep breath and let out shakily. “Yea, I do. But please, Stevie, don’t hurt me like that again.”  
“Never again, babygirl.” His hands rubbed up and down my back.  
Bucky cleared his throat from the doorway. “Can I get a cup of coffee?”  
“It’s right there.” I gestured to the cups on the counter. “Water’s hot.”  
He sighed. The plates of his metal arm clicked together as he flexed his fingers. “Can you two move please?”  
Steve stepped back. But I didn’t move. When Bucky got close enough, I wrapped my arm around his waist and pressed my face into his chest. The tension flowed out of him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. He pressed his scruffy cheek to the top of my head. When he straightened up, he pulled my body up against his. My toes struggled for purchase so I did the only thing I could think of to keep from feeling pulled off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
“I’m sorry, doll. I never meant for-“ I shut him up with a kiss similar to the one Steve and I shared. Bucky whimpered against my lips and tongue then pulled back. “I don’t understand.”  
“What’s to understand? I love you both. I want you both. You both want the other to be happy. This makes you both happy.”  
Steve was at my back. “We can’t ask you to do that.”  
“You’re not asking me anything.” I leaned my upper body back against Steve, reaching around behind his head. The movement pushed my pelvis against Bucky’s. “We’re agreeing to this as friends and lovers. I’ll be with you both. You don’t have to touch each other. You don’t even have to be in the same bed or room. Unless you like that sort of thing.” I looked pointedly at Bucky and he blushed.  
“You’re sure you want to do this?”  
“If it makes us all happy then yes. I want to. Do you?”  
Bucky looked at Steve over my shoulder. They seemed to have a silent conversation then Bucky looked me in the face. “Yes, I do.”  
“Steve?”  
His arms circled my waist and he pressed his face into my neck. “I’ll have to get used to sharing you but yes, yes I do.”  
“Good.” I dropped my feet to the floor. “Both of you go for your run. I’ll have breakfast ready when you get back.”  
“Yes, doll.” They kissed my cheeks then left me into the kitchen. 

Steve opened the front door to the smell of French toast and his stomach growled audibly. He paused in the doorway. Bucky shoved him forward.  
“Well, don’t just stand there, idiot. I’m fucking starving.” Steve shut the door behind him.  
“Shower! Now!” They paused halfway through the living room. “Don’t even think about coming into this kitchen sweaty. Go wash the outside off of you.” They sighed and trudged to their bedrooms. Bucky made it to the bathroom before Steve and made quick work of his shower. He was starving after all. They tagged out. Bucky left the water running as Steve stepped in. Neither was embarrassed or uncomfortable with the other’s nakedness.  
The super soldiers shared a quiet look. They often didn’t need to speak. They knew each other so well, despite decades apart. “So we’re really doing this?”  
Steve shrugged. “I’m alright with it if you are. I just have to get used to sharing her, like I said.”  
“Look, punk-“  
“No, idiot, you look. I can’t stand the thought of losing either of you. I want you both, us, all of us, to be happy. This is the way to do that. Things are different on this side of the millennia. They’re more accepting of things that they weren’t seventy years ago. So yea, we’re doing this.”  
Steve opened the door and led the way into the kitchen. “All scrubbed…up…baby.” He came to an abrupt halt in the kitchen. Bucky ran into him. But before he could get angry about Steve’s sudden stop, he followed his best friend’s attention to his girlfriend, no their girlfriend.  
Bucky audibly swallowed at what she wore, which was nothing. Well, not nothing to be exact. She wore a vintage apron and a pair of red and white polka dot heels with a pair of white thigh highs. Her long reddish brown hair was pulled up into victory rolls.  
“Hope you’re hungry.” She set down two fresh mugs of coffee.  
“Babydoll, what are you doing?”  
She shrugged. “This is as 40's and 50's housewife as you boys are gonna get. So eat. Before it gets cold.”  
“Oh I’m gonna eat alright.” Bucky stalked past Steve, since the man was frozen in his tracks. He grabbed her by the upper arms and her pulled her body against his, crashing their mouths together. His palms skimmed up and over her shoulders to cradle her jaw, his thumbs rubbing lines up and down the center of her throat. His tongue worked alike a viper, fast and unforgiving. She couldn’t keep up, whimpering in surrender.

It must have been my whimper that snapped Steve out of his trance. He slipped past us to press his front to my back, his rough fingers untying the apron. He rested his hands on my waist as Bucky kissed the air from my lungs, making me whimper and moan into his mouth. Steve’s palms caressed up my belly to hold my breasts, kneading them as Bucky kissed me.  
My head spun from lack of oxygen and acute desire. When Bucky broke to kiss along my jaw, I leaned back against Steve, panting. My Captain’s blue green eyes stared down at me with love and lust and awe. “You sure about this, doll? You’re looking kind of overwhelmed.”  
I smiled, stifling the moans that begged to drip from my lips as Bucky’s hands joined Steve’s for a moment then moved lower. “Yes, Captain. And loving every minute of it.” Steve laughed and took my lips. Bucky’s mouth licked and sucked on my neck and ear, leaving marks on my sensitive flesh down to my collarbone.  
Bucky hummed against me. “I can tell.” His fingers parted my pussy lips. “Fuck, is she always this wet, Stevie?”  
“Always.”  
Bucky mouthed my collarbone then scraped his teeth against it. I moaned, my body clenching so hard I knew he could feel it. “Fuck, doll, I can’t wait much longer.” He pushed his fingers inside me, making me gasp. Steve hummed against my cheek, pressing his cock against my ass. He liked this. He liked watching Bucky work me up.  
Steve and I looked into each other’s eyes but answered him. “Then don’t.  
Bucky growled in pure need and pulled me away from Steve, swinging me around and setting me none too gently on the table, the end that wasn’t covered in food. He yanked the apron over my head and tossed it away. His hands and mouth went to my tits. “You’re sure?”  
“Yes, Bucky.”  
“There’s no going back after this.”  
“I know, baby.”  
“Steve?”  
“Our best girl knows what she wants.”  
My fingers went into his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine. “Come ‘ere, Sargent.” Bucky groaned and I swear to god, it was the sexiest thing I’d ever heard. And I’ve heard Steve groan like that before. Maybe it was because I’d heard Steve’s animalistic fuck groan before. I’d never heard Bucky’s. I squeaked as his hands found my hair and jerked my head back. It was my turn to groan.  
Bucky broke from me and rested his forehead against mine. I could tell the amount of control it took him to keep from fucking my brain outs in an instant. His thumbs caressed my jaw.  
“You’re sure, Stevie?”  
“Yea, I’m sure, Buck.” I shifted my gaze from Bucky’s intense light blue eyes to Steve. He was leaned up against the counter, his hand right hand palming his cock through the sweats. As I watched, his eyes met mine. He smirked then moved the hand into his the sweats. I bit my lip and whimpered.  
“What?” Bucky turned to look at what Steve was doing to cause my reaction.  
I closed my hands his hair and held his head still. Releasing my lip, I nipped his bottom one. “Fuck me, James.” He smirked. His calloused fingers tested me, making my hips buck against him. He watched me intently as he stroked his fingers and slow and deep.  
“I got you, doll.” The thumb of his metal hand caressed my bottom lip. I swooped it into my mouth, sucking the cool digit. I knew he could feel some type of sensation from it. We’d talked about his arm candidly. And frankly, I’d fantasized about a time or two. His mouth fell open as I sucked the digit, moving slowly up and down until the metal was body warm. I wiggled my hips against him and he seemed to remember what he was doing. “Fuck, you are something else, doll.”  
Steve chuckled behind him. “You have no idea, man.” Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve but I brought his attention back by hooking my leg around his stout thigh and pulling him closer.  
“Buck-“ His lips were on mine and his fingers were moving in and out, petting firmly against my sweet spot. He rubbed his thumb up and down my hard clit, stroking it in time with his fingers in and out. My back arched as the tingling heat of the pleasure scorched through me. His fingers were gone and I felt the brush of his cockhead against me. He stretched me so slow and when he found the end of me, he brushed the hair from my face.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long.”  
“It’s ok, Buck.” I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and clung to him, meeting his vulnerable gaze. My eyes roved of this handsome man who loved me. Fuck, I was the luckiest woman in the universe. “I got you.”  
His eyes widened slightly. He pulled his hips back then filled me again with a hard, deep thrust. I latched onto the back of his hair, riding his thrusts. I could see Steve watching us. His dull pink lips were parted, his face flushed. I watched his arm bulge and relax as he stroked his cock. Stevie liked watching Buck fuck me. I reached for him. He swallowed and hesitated.   
Bucky’s rough whisper against my ear made me shiver. “Lay back, baby.” I let his shoulders go and to lie back on the polished wood of the sturdy old farm house table. He gripped my thighs and thrust into me, hard and deep, bottoming out. My tits bounced with the force of it.  
My back arched and I’m pretty sure the neighbors heard me say his name. “Ah god, fuck James!” I grabbed my tits and pushed them together, tugging on the hard nipples. I don’t know when I closed my eyes, but when I opened them, Steve stood above me. I bit my lip then smiled. “Hey, Stevie.” His lips crashed into mine, his hands gripping my breasts over my hands. He pressed his forehead to mine. “You ok, baby?”  
“You two look so fucking good.” He swallowed then kissed my cheek. “I’m feeling a little left out.”  
I slipped my hands out from under his and reached above my head to his cock. My fingers slipped down the shaft, smearing precum from tip to base. He groaned and scraped his teeth against my skin. I tipped my head back and licked his tip, slow and flat. He hissed, his hips stuttering as he tried to buck but stifled it. I tugged him closer to my mouth. Then I had him between my lips. His hands gripped my tits, squeezing hard.  
Only when Bucky began to move again did I realize he’d stopped. I moaned around Steve’s cock and that’s all the encouragement my baby needed to move. The table legs scraped over the tile, the dishes tumbled to the floor. I closed my eyes as Steve’s balls kept smacking me in the face. He rolled my nipples between his fingers, pinching and pulling. His pants grew louder and faster. I tried to relax my throat and not gag, each thrust pushed him deeper and faster.  
“Ah, fuck. Ah god, fuck-“ He froze, his cock pulsing at the back of my throat as he came. His knees gave out and he dropped to the floor. I sucked in a breath. Bucky’s fingers tortured my clit the way Steve’s had my nipples. I rolled my hips against his thrusts and he gripped me harder.  
“Oh, Buck! Oh god! Aw fuck!”  
He chuckled. “That’s it, doll. Cum for me.”  
“Yes, Sargent!” I thought I heard him cuss but I was cumming hard and couldn’t breathe. He collapsed onto me, resting his head between my breasts as his cock twitched inside me. He pushed himself up on shaky arms then stepped back.  
“Oh fuck.” He dropped to the floor. “Ow.” His laughter filled the kitchen. Then Steve’s laughter joined in. I rolled over and looked under the table. Bucky had slipped in syrup from the plates that I had fallen. I giggled as he tried to look nonchalant on the floor.  
“I need a shower. Stevie, you got cum in my hair.” My body was already sore and bruises were blossoming on my breasts and thighs. “Can you two clean this up? I gotta get ready for work.” I hopped off the table. “Oh and next time, we need to do a different position because I cannot handle Steve’s balls smacking me in the face. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to laugh with a cock in your mouth?” Their laughter filled the kitchen as I hurried to the bathroom. I knew this wasn’t going to be perfect. But with Steve came Bucky and I loved them both.


End file.
